You're my bright light
by kAtExxx
Summary: Bechloe AU 8 months ago Beca's life turned upside down when Beca's mother invited her pregnant schoolmate to come live with them and now 8 months later Beca is growing to resent this little baby for shaking up her life so much but also for making her fall deeper and deeper in love with a girl she knows she has no chance with.
1. Chapter 1

It almost felt as if time was frozen. There was no one else in the world other than Chloe and the little bundle that lay on her lap, stirring slightly in her blanket. It felt so intensely personal, yet private at the same time. There was no one else in the room other than her and this precious gift. Even though Beca, Beca's mother; Claire, and several hospital staff also stood in the delivery room. Chloe wasn't trying to be rude by avoiding them but she couldn't take her eyes off this piece of art. This piece of art she created, and is now displaying to the entire world. She is absolutely perfect.

"Oh Chloe, she's so tiny." Claire said softly from the side of the bed. She wasn't wrong, throughout most of her pregnancy the doctors were always cautious about the small size of the fetus. She was very much on the small side of the scale. She was only 15 inches long.

Chloe smiled and nodded but never broke her gaze from the newborn. Beca stood awkwardly next to her mother. This entire ordeal changed her a bit and it was only really catching up to her there, seeing Chloe with her baby. Chloe's baby.

"Have you chosen a name yet, sweetie" one of the nurse asked her. She was filling out the forms. Chloe looked up at her finally breaking her gaze from the baby.

"Nella Mae." Chloe whispered softly. The nurse gave a slight smirk and went back to her form filling. Chloe ran a hand over the baby's capped head. She looked so peaceful.

Beca looked a bit perplexed. Nella wasn't at the top of any of the name lists she had forced Beca to endure for the last three months. In fact Beca wasn't even too sure she had ever even heard the name before.

"Hella Nella-bella" Claire cooed softly at the baby, she stroked her cheek adoringly with her finger as she moved closer to the head of Chloe's bed.

"So, Nella?" Beca asked finally speaking up. Chloe turned her head very slightly to get a better look at Beca. There was a small smile printed on her face. She gave a little nod.

"It means bright light" Chloe told her. "Do you like it?" Chloe asked hopefully. She wanted Beca to like her name.

"It's definitely a Chloe name. It's cute." Beca informed her. She inched her way a little closer to Chloe getting a little closer to the baby.

Beca thought all newborns looked like potatoes with humanoid features and little Nella was no exception. Of course she couldn't tell Chloe that who was staring at this baby with such adoration and pride. But her hands were so tiny as they peeked out of the blue blanket they wrapped her in, they ran out of pink. Her little button nose scrunched and Beca found herself as enthralled as Chloe was with this beings every movement. This tiny person came out of her best friend.

"It's nice to meet you princess." Beca told the babe. "You kept us all waiting an awfully long time, but I'm very glad you're here"

Chloe giggled at the one sided conversation.

"I am too." Chloe added to the baby, even though she knew she couldn't comprehend what was being said at her. Beca stuck her finger out to the tiny hand that was peeking out of the blanket and shook it formally. Chloe giggled further and looked up at Beca. "You nerd." she mumbled quietly to herself. Beca grinned.

"I can't believe she is here." Chloe whispered all grins. Until the baby stirred and started making unhappy faces. Her face bunched up tightly turning bright red and a croaky cry escaped from her. Chloe froze, her face filled with panic.

She looked up at Beca who looked equally as helpless and then over to Claire.

"May I?" she asked her arms outstretched towards the wailing infant. Chloe mustered a small nod but when Claire delicately picked the baby off her lap Chloe had a longing for her to be back with her.

She watched eagle-eyed as Claire hushed and soothed the newborn. Whispering little comforts as she gently bounced her until the cries subsided. Chloe felt a pang of jealously as she effortlessly soothed her baby and lulled her into sleep. Why didn't she know how to do that? Her throat began to feel raw as tears built up behind her eyes. Beca must have noticed because she was closer to Chloe's side rubbing little circles onto her hand. It didn't help because the tears made their way down Chloe's face leaving little tracks in their wake for more to follow.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." Claire told her. Chloe watched through fuzzy eyes, her placing Nella in the clear bassinet. She made her way back up to Chloe and sat down next to her on the bed. " I've had practice, I've had four babies. No one is expecting you to know what to do right off the bat."

She ran a hand through Chloe's greasy hair. She hadn't had a chance to shower yet. "But I'm her mommy." Chloe whispered as more tears built up. She looked down at her lap where Nella once lay and played at the hospital blanket. They were all stained a little with after birth but Chloe tried to ignore it.

"And you are going to be a great mommy, I promise." She whispered to Chloe and gave her a small peck on her temple. Chloe snuggled a little into the older woman. She sniffles a bit as she tried to keep her sobs at bay. Beca once again stood a little awkwardly unsure of her place.

They moved Chloe into an actual room a few hours later. She was asleep for it. Claire refused to allow them to wake her up. It was fine though, the hospital beds have wheels so they simply rolled her in. They took Nella to the nursery for the time being. Beca sat uncomfortably in the plastic chair at the edge of Chloe's bed, her mother had claimed the cushioned one. They'd sat in silence for nearly two hours before her mother broke it.

"I'm going down to get a coffee, do you want anything Becs?" she asked pulling herself up from the armchair. Beca shook her head. "Suit yourself" Claire muttered as made her way out of the room.

Her mother was only gone 3 minutes and Chloe woke up. Her eyes were still heavy and she still seemed exhausted. Well she did just have a baby Beca reminded herself. She looked over at Beca and gave her a small smile before looking around for the bassinet. She seemed to panic a bit when she couldn't spot it.

"Don't panic, they just took her down to the nursery so you could get some rest." Beca informed her quickly.

"Oh" was all Chloe said."Can I get her out of the nursery?" She asked looking at Beca.

"Why don't you wait a few minutes, you just woke up" Beca suggested.

"I miss her." was all Chloe said but she didn't push to have the baby brought to her any sooner.

"Have you told any of the guys in school that she has made her appearance?" Beca asked with a little grin hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

"No, I've been too busy staring at her to get any nice photos. When she comes back will you get a cute photo of us, so I can send it people?" Chloe asked sweetly, a smile finding its way onto her face.

"Of course I will." Beca promised. Chloe giggled.

"Oh Chloe you're up." Claire noticed as she walked back into the room. There was a coffee in her hand and two water bottles tucked under her arm.

"I am. When did they move me here?" She asked looking around at her surrounding a bit more.

"About two hours ago." Beca offered and Claire nodded. She passed Beca and Chloe each the water bottles.

"Two hours? Nella is probably really lonely for that long, can we please get her Becs. She probably hungry too." Chloe whined, her panic returning slightly.

"Don't panic. I'll go grab a nurse and ask them to bring her to you." Claire informed. Chloe's nerves settled a bit knowing her baby was being brought to her.

It took fifteen minutes but the nurse wheeled her in and placed her into Chloe's ready to accept arms. Nella gave a few noises of complaint but quickly settled into her mother's arms.

"You should try and feed her if you can. If you have any more troubles getting her to latch just call on one of the nurses." The nurse commented as she signed off a piece of paper on the end of Nella's bassinet.

Chloe blushed remembering the struggle they'd had getting her to feed earlier. There had been three nurses helping Chloe get a proper hold on Nella and repositioning her when she wouldn't feed and one nurse who was a little to forceful in physically pushing Chloe's boob into the baby's face.

She waited for the nurse to leave before unbuttoning the top of her gown. Beca cringed a little at how nonchalant Chloe was with pulling her boob out. Nella began to fuss again. She wouldn't latch on at all and Chloe was getting a little frustrated.

"It's okay sweetie. Beca would only feed for me when she had nothing on but a diaper." Claire informed her. "Do you wanna try that?"

Beca looked a little annoyed that her mom was sharing that story but Chloe was too desperate to care. Chloe nodded softly and began to strip the baby.

"Just lie back a little and place her on your chest." Claire ordered softly and Chloe did as told. She felt Nessa rustle around a little until she found the nipple but she still didn't latch on. "Now carefully just rub the nipple against her lips and hopefully she'll do it herself"

Once again Chloe did as told and let out a little gasp when she actually clamped on. Claire smiled proudly and Beca felt a little intrusive. They stayed like that for 15 minutes before Nella decided she was done. Chloe grabbed the burp cloth from the foot of the bed and began to softly pat the baby's back.

Beca stared at her bewildered. She hadn't known Chloe very long, 8 months really, but she almost seemed like a different person. She wasn't quirky Chloe, who came into her room late at night with weird celebrity conspiracies she'd found online and wanted Beca's input on them anymore. She was Chloe,the mom and Beca wasn't too sure how she felt about that.

"Will you take our picture please Beca?" Chloe asked sweetly with a smile that Beca would do anything for.

"Of course." Beca replied picking Chloe's phone off the bedside dresser. She typed in Chloe's passcode and opened the camera app. Chloe held the diaper clad Nella proudly in her arms beaming for the camera whilst Beca snapped a few pictures.

Beca showed her the photos. Chloe grimaced a bit and giggled at her unruly appearance. "Thank you Beca." Chloe said with a smile before taking the phone back off her and started composing a text.

Beca got a notification from the group chat. Chloe had sent the photo there with the caption;

Welcome to the world Nella Mae.

It didn't take long before messages came spewing in.

Aubrey: OMG! Chloe she's adorable. What hospital are you in?

Fat Amy: I see she's an exhibitionist like her mum. Congrats Chlo

Stacie: OMIGOD SHE IS FINALLY HERE. I'M VISITING ASAP

Cynthia-Rose: She's so tiny Chloe! Hope you are both doing okay, congratulations!

Jessica: Congratulations, so happy for you.

"I think they're excited." Chloe told Beca after her phone buzzed for the fifth time.

"They should be." Beca informed her and Chloe smiled. "You should probably get Nella back in some clothes though."

Chloe looked down at the baby that was nuzzled comfortably against her chest. "I guess so." Chloe mumbled. She didn't like to move Nella all that much when she seemed comfy. If she were to start wailing again Chloe would most certainly start too.

Gently Chloe lifted the baby off her chest and lay her down at the foot of the bed. Chloe found the discarded outfit littered around the sheets from when she stripped her and carefully redressed her. Claire watched attentively, almost proud.

In a way Nella was her granddaughter and not just Beca's best friends kid. If it wasn't for Claire, Chloe would have no idea where she would be right now. The woman had a kinder heart than anyone Chloe knew. She can't think of a single person who would take a completely helpless stranger into their home. She knew it was because Claire felt pity on her. That's she had been in the same situation before and had no one to help her and she wasn't going to let Chloe suffer the same fate.

Chloe did miss her real family from time to time and she knew deep down that if they were to apologise she'd forgive them almost instantly. That's just wishful thinking though. The shame Chloe would bring would far overshadow the love for their daughter, and granddaughter now. The hurt of their abandonment still stung, even if it was over 8 months ago.

Claire understood though. She had Beca's older brother Brandon when she was 16, just one year younger than Chloe. Her dad wouldn't accept it and refused to let her back in the house. Shut her out, forbade her siblings from talking to her, stripped her from her inheritance. She was isolated. Her heart would never allow another young woman go through the same ordeal.

Beca didn't like it at the beginning. Some random junior in her school joining her at the breakfast table and her rides to school in the morning. But Chloe grew on her. More than grew really. She was enchanted by her.

Chloe knew that she had probably overstayed her welcome. Nella is here now, Claire can't afford another mouth to feed on top of Chloe was a hotel maid salary. She was too afraid to leave though. She loved Claire's house. It was warm and welcoming, that's where she wanted Nella to grow up, not in the spacious halls of her parents home or the dirty streets of Atlanta. It was a conflict that Chloe knew she'd have to face but never really wanted to get to.

Chloe finished dressing Nella back in her simple lime one piece. Claire bought most of the clothes for her. Chloe had very little money of her own. She gave Nella a light kiss on her forehead before looking over at Beca.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Chloe asked looking over at Beca. Chloe had very much hogged the baby, justly so in her opinion. Beca hadn't held her yet. Beca looked a little shocked. Her body stiffened and her face was gaping. All of her body language told Chloe that Beca didn't want to hold this baby. But a small "okay" escaped her mouth and her arms jerked out almost robotically.

Chloe chuckled at Beca's awkwardness and passed her over Nella. Beca's mouth made a little 'o' as the full weight of the tiny baby was sat on her arms. "Watch her neck" was all Chloe told her before sitting upright to get a better look at Beca.

Beca looked down at the babe. All she seemed to do was sleep, Beca thought. She was awake 10 minutes ago when Chloe fed her but that milk seemed to have knocked her out cold because know matter how much Beca rearranged her arms to hold her more comfortably she remained asleep.

Her features were so tiny. She was completely bald too, most baby's come out with at least some hair but not Nella. Beca thinks she'll end up ginger like her mom. She looks a bit like Chloe too. Different noses though, Nella's is a lot more petite.

"I think she is the smallest baby I have ever seen." Beca said finally. "Her butt fits in my hand."

Chloe giggles. "Most of her clothes are too big too."

"Okay Beca don't hog her, I want a shot too." Claire said standing up from the arm chair and walking to the opposite side of the bed.

"She's coming home with us, you can hold her whenever." Beca mumbled but handed the baby over to her mother.

They're keeping Chloe overnight. She wasn't really paying much attention when they explained why. Something to do with monitoring her care of Nella and unfortunately the others couldn't stay. Claire tried her hardest to persuade the nurses and doctors to allow her to spend the night in the arm chair but alas hospital policies would never allow for that.

She had a quick shower before Claire had to leave and was for once disgusted and how her body looked. It was kind of freaky looking at her stomach that once held her daughter sag limply close to her knees. It was gross. She tried to be as quick as possible before heading back outside to the others.

The hospital showers were gross.

"You'll be fine sweetheart, just call my phone if you have any problems and I'll try and coach you. And I'm sure the nurses will help you, if needs be." Claire told Chloe. Chloe gave a small smile and sat down on the bed. Her insides still ached from the early morning.

Beca looked at the clock. Fifteen more minutes until visiting hours are up. "Are you nervous?" Beca asked her, she saw from the corner of her eye her mother glaring at her.

"Em, yeah, a little bit. I'll be fine though." Chloe said playing with her pajamas, finally having rid herself of the gross hospital gown.

"Of course you will your Chloe Beale." Beca encouraged. Chloe gave her a small smile but Beca had doubts on its sincerity.

"You guys can head now if you want. I'm just going to feed her and hope in knocks her out for a while." Chloe informed them as she began to strip Nella of her clothes. It was still the easiest way to get her to feed.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Remember call me, I won't mind if it's at like 4 in the morning." Claire told her and gave Chloe a kiss on her damp head. She hand it pulled up into a messy bun. Chloe didn't once doubt any of the words she said. "Goodbye sweet girl, I'll see you in the morning to bring you home." She cooed and pinched at Nella's stomach were a build up of chunks were.

"Bye Chloe, we'll be here first thing." Beca promised and gave Chloe a hug hyper aware that she could inflicting any sort of pain onto her without meaning to do so.

"Bye guys. We love you both." Chloe told them. She waved using Nella's tiny hand, it was curled up into a fist.

"We love you too, bye dear." Claire said and Beca mumbled love you too before they both headed out the door.

Thankfully Nella was getting the hang of the whole being fed thing and Chloe didn't have any struggle getting her to eat.

"I love you sweet girl." Chloe repeated as she rocked the baby back and forth lightly patting her butt in rhythm. "Everyone's gonna be so excited to meet you. I love you."

Nella eventually fell asleep feeding and Chloe redressed her. She couldn't quiet swaddle her as tight as the midwife had but she done an okay job. She placed her in the bassinet next to her and she herself eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke at 7 a.m. exhausted. Nella had been up 4 times during the night which isn't much but she didn't stop crying for a half an hour each time. Chloe felt helpless. She hadn't called Claire though and tried herself to get a handle on the situation. At one point in the night Chloe hadn't bothered to redress her, since she was still being a fussy eater and wouldn't eat with clothes on, and just opted for her to be swaddled tightly since she was feeding so often anyway. She heard Nella whimper from her crib and quickly unwrapped the swaddle. She was probably hungry. She latched quickly and Chloe could feel herself falling asleep. She forced herself to stay awake, Beca and Claire should be here at around 9.

"Good morning Chloe." Her midwife, Sheefra said brightly walking in with a big smile. Chloe forced a smile back but wasn't feeling as perky. "How's baby Beale doing?" She asked looking over at Nella who paid no mind to the extra body in the room.

"I think she's good. She feeds a lot." Chloe said unsure. She feels like she's being quizzed a bit when she's around all these nurses and doctors. That's they are waiting to say she isn't a fit mother and snatch her baby away from her.

"How long does she normally feed for?" She asked as she sat down next to Chloe in the arm chair.

"Like 15-20 minutes." Chloe estimated "I haven't really been tuning it."

"Well she seems fine, I was just coming to check up on you. Are you okay, was she good for you last night?" The midwife asked softly looking at Chloe in the eye.

"Em, I'm a little tired but everything went okay. I think."

"Stop doubting yourself, I'm sure you've done fine." Sheefra said with a laugh "And have the staff been nice to you. Sometimes they are quick to judge teenage parents?" She asked

"Yes, everything has been fine. Honestly." Chloe replied happily. "I'm just excited to go home, things will be a lot more comfortable then."

Sheefra gave a small laugh and nodded. "I'm sure it will. No problems with you at all?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I'll be sure to do a home visit in a few weeks to see how she is progressing." She told Chloe. Chloe smiled happily and Sheefra left the room.

Nella fussed a little after deciding she'd had enough milk for the day. "It's okay sweetheart." Chloe said softly bouncing the newborn. It seemed to settle her. Chloe burped her and then went to find her going home outfit from the oversized hospital bag.

Aubrey had surprised her with it after her baby shower and Chloe found it ridiculously cute. It was a peachy top with gold designs with matching leggings to go with it. Aubrey to buy a matching bow to go with the ensemble but it was miles too big for her tiny head. Chloe dressed her with ease now feeling a bit more comfortable to do so than she did yesterday.

Her baby was a day old now. She snapped a picture of the Nella sitting in her lap. She sent it in the group chat writing Thanks Auntie Aubrey for my cute new outfit.

The girls were quick to reply with texts about how cute and adorable she looked. Chloe smiled because they were right, she was so cute. And tiny. And perfect.

The doctor came in at 8:30 to do one last check on Nella before giving Chloe the go ahead to take her home. Chloe was excited, she hated the hospital and felt as though she had to constantly be in that bed. Once she was at home she'd be free to walk about without the fear of being judged. She sent Claire a quick text to say that she'd gotten the okay and Claire texted back saying she was on her way.

"Are you excited to go home Nella?" Chloe asked the baby. It was the rare time of day when she actually had her eyes open. They were a dark blue, but the doctor said that they'll probably change in the next few weeks.

Nella wasn't that excited she was busy looking around the room. Just as the clocks struck 9, Claire knocked on the door with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, oh look who is awake." She said, her voice getting higher progressively. Beca followed her with a small smile on her face.

"Are you gonna say good morning?" Chloe asked the baby who was staring wide eyed at their new guests.

"Was she good for you last night?" Claire asked lifting Nella up off the bed.

"She was okay. She got a little uncooperative but we made it work." Chloe informed her as she started to back up her hospital bag.

"Were you giving your mommy trouble?" Claire asked the baby. Nella made a grunting noise and moved her eyes away from Claire.

"Guess she didn't like that question." Beca commented quietly.

"Alright I am ready to get out of here." Chloe announced zipping the bag closed. They buckled Nella into her car seat and sat chloe into a wheelchair because hospital policies.

Chloe signed herself out and was happily pushed out the hospital doors. Claire helped Chloe get everything sat up in the back before moving into the front. Beca rode shotgun, silently throughout most the ride, eyeing Chloe through the rear-view mirror.

The hospital is only 30 minutes from their home but Nella started getting fussy after 15. Chloe suspects she is hungry but there isn't much she can do in a moving car. She squeezed the infant's foot and rubbed her finger down the bridge of her nose but it didn't help in soothing her.

"You doing okay back there Chlo" Claire asked looking at Chloe through the mirror. Chloe bit her bottom lip, anxiously and nodded unconvincingly and Claire. Claire made a noise of disbelief. "Well we're nearly home."

Chloe managed to get the baby's cries down to quiet whimpers and it hurt Chloe's heart that she was crying this much. Finally they pulled into the driveway after what felt like forever. Claire helped Chloe with her bags and Beca attempted to carry in Nella but Chloe was adamant that she had to be the one to carry Nella in.

Chloe awkwardly held the bulky baby carrier in front of her as Claire unlocked the door. "Welcome home Nella." Chloe whispered to the baby before taking her first step through the threshold.

Nella's whimpers picked up again. "I know you're hungry, sweet girl." Chloe told the baby and picked her out of the carrier.

"Beca go upstairs and see if your brother is awake yet." Claire ordered and Beca rolled her eyes. The house is pretty stuffy at the moment. It had been since Chloe moved in really. Beca was pretty thankful that Brandon had moved out or else there would be a lot less room than there is now. Her other brother Cian was 24 and very much a freeloader. He never went to college after school and made no effort of getting a job. Beca felt bad for her mom, supporting 4 full grown people and now an infant baby. Her younger sister Kayla was with their dad right now. She was the only one that still talked to him. Beca walked up the stairs avoiding piles of folded laundry waiting to be put away, schoolbooks and random trinkets left lying about for someone to break their neck on. Beca walked up to Cian's room and knocked on the doorframe, he never shuts the door over.

"Hey, Chloe's home from the hospital." She told him. He looked up from his laptop and nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute." He mumbled but Beca doubted he would. She rolled her eyes and made her way back down.

When she got back down stairs her mother was already slaving away, catching up on housework she was behind in and Chloe was feeding Nella. She sat awkwardly on the other side of the sofa that Chloe. Beca knew breastfeeding was natural but it still made her a little uncomfortable how Chloe could just take her boob out no problem without even covering it over. Should she cover it over?

"Aubrey has been texting me all morning wondering when the girls can come over." Chloe told her looking over at Beca.

"Yeah. When are they coming?" Beca asked. It's going to be cramped and loud if the gang all come over at once.

"I haven't said yet. I kinda like it just being us."

Beca didn't know if us meant Chloe and Nella or Chloe, Nella and Beca (and maybe Claire). Beca didn't ask.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Beca asked. She saw Chloe stiffen a little. She never really liked to talk about her family.

Chloe shrugged, "They knew I was pregnant. Next logical step is I have a baby. I don't have to tell them."

Beca nodded. The awkward silence returned over the room. The only noise to be heard was Nella's deep breaths from suckling and Claire tinkering in the kitchen.

The girls came over that day at three with giant pink balloons reading 'It's a girl'.

Beca answered the door for them and they practically barged through her to get to Chloe, well Nella more specifically. Beca watched as they awed and cooed at the baby's every movement. Chloe loved the attention Nella was getting. She knew her kid was great but she wanted everyone else to know that too.

"Chloe, your kid is so tiny." Cynthia-rose said. They were all gushing over her, Aubrey demanded to be the first to hold Nella when they all arrived. Repeating that she was Chloe's best friends therefore she should be the first. She was in awe of the baby. Anytime any of the other girls grabbed out to hold her she'd pull Nella that little bit closer.

"Yeah she really is, how much did she weigh?" Stacie asked playing at Nella's foot.

"Five pounds 3 ounces" Chloe recounted quickly.

"Wow, she's so small."

"I got her a present." Fat Amy announced pulling an enormous pink gift bag from behind the sofa.

"We all did." Cynthia Rose corrected with an eye roll. Chloe grinned giddily as the bag was handed to her. It was filled with that crinkly pink tissue paper. She pulled it out to reveal a giant pink pastel Elephant with a darker pink ears and footpads.

"It's a nellaphant!" Stacie joked with a grin.

Chloe smiled and noticed Nella Mae stitched on its foot with her date of birth below it. "Oh my god that's adorable." Chloe said rubbing the elephants soft texture. It was a soft faux suede.

"We hope you like it there was a giant debate over what colours to get." Ashley admitted.

"I just think green would go better with her room." Aubrey complained almost immediately. Making it apparent to Chloe that this wasn't the first time they had this argument She smiled at her friends and watched as the passed her baby around dotingly. Beca sat opposite them all observing. Chloe noticed she does that a lot around Nella.

"But pink is such a sweet baby colour." Stacie said, she had finally gotten Aubrey to relinquish control of the newborn and was now enjoying the sleeping weight in her arms.

"I love it. It's so sweet." Chloe repeated hugging the huge elephant close to her chest. "This probably won't even fit in our room, huh Nella?"

Chloe had the box room at the back of the house. She wasn't complaining of course. She was more than grateful for everything that Claire was able to give her. She never asks her for anything, even though she is positive Claire wouldn't even mind. They were able to fit an co-sleeper to the edge of the single bed but Chloe didn't really care for it. She was planning on simply having Nella sleep next to her. But Claire insisted on Chloe having at least the co-sleeper, it gave her peace of mind. Chloe doesn't have much clothes of her own, most of her belongings are still in her parents place and she will never bring herself to go back there and get them. She isn't going to torture herself. So her limited supply works, although now most of itis maternity. They still fit fine for now but Chloe likes to think that she'll be able to lose the majority of the baby weight. She's fine with little closet space though. With the amount of gifts people keep giving Nella the extra space is good, she needs somewhere to put it all.

The gang stayed for the next two hours watching attentively as Chloe changed her diaper, fed and burped her. Chloe felt a little self-conscious about the entire thing. They slowly dripped out one by one until finally it was just Chloe and Beca again. And a suddenly alert Nella. Chloe was exhausted from the entire thing and was more than eager to go back to sleep. Beca insisted that Chloe needed some dinner in her first.

"Are you okay, Beca? I know all this is a big change but you can still talk to me about stuff." Chloe asked. Nella lay on her chest observing the goings on of the living room.

"What? Yeah of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" Beca asked with a laugh that Chloe found forced. Chloe shrugged.

"I just know that a baby is a big change and that maybe it's unnerving for you." Chloe mumbled quietly patting Nella's butt softly.

"What, it isn't like I didn't know it was happening." Beca grumbled. "She's fine, she's tiny I'll barely notice her"

Nella woke up 7 times that night. After the fourth Chloe started crying with her. Claire was standing awkwardly in the doorframe of the tiny bedroom trying to help her but Nella was having none of it. She could hear Cian grumble from the wall they shared about being woken up again. Chloe flushed a dark red. She wasn't cut out for this. Her little girl was so unhappy and Chloe had no idea why.

"Have you checked her temperature?" Claire asked loudly over the baby's cries.

Chloe nodded tears still streaming down her face but her own sobs more silent and glutaral. "Normal." She mumbled rocking Nella back and forth. Claire ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

"Oh Nella-Bella what's upsetting you?" She asked as Nella wailed harder. And then threw up down Chloe's back.

Chloe grimaced and pulled the baby away from her a bit. It was clumped in her hair a bit too. Chloe bit her lip as a sob threatened to escape. Claire really did feel bad for the poor girl. "Okay Chloe listen to me, I'm going to take Nella downstairs and you're going to take a shower and get some sleep."

Chloe wanted to fight her, to prove that she knew how to take care of her own child but she just nodded. Claire kissed the top of her head and scooped Nella from her arms. Chloe sniffled as she gathered things for the shower. Nella's sobs disappeared down the stairs. Chloe sobbed in the shower hoping the sound of the pump would mask it. The look Cian gave her when she got out of the bathroom told her otherwise.

Beca was in her room when she got in. She should've asked her why she was in her room, or apologised for waking her up but instead she stifled more tears and wrapped the younger girl in a hug. Beca hugged her back just as tight. Chloe fell asleep like that. Beca didn't risk waking her up and went back to sleep there too.  
_

Chloe was gone when Beca woke up. She didn't really understand why she felt disappointed. Chloe's got a kid down stairs to take care of, she can't waste time cuddling with Beca. Beca slid out of the redheads bed and made up the sheets for her. Chloe's room was really stuffy with all of the new baby stuff and the gigantic elephant that sat in the corner. Pastel pink was everywhere.

Beca walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Chloe and her mom both sitting in silence at the table. Nella was in the bouncer Lilly got her asleep. Kayla had come home sometime that morning and was sitting on floor next to Nella. She loved babies.

"Morning." Beca said as she made her way into the kitchen. Chloe looked over at her and gave a small smile before continuing her blank stare out the window.

"Morning Becs." Claire said taking a sip of the coffee that was in front of her.

"Look who's happy again." Beca said looking over at Nella was contently letting Kayla tickle at the souls of her feet and bombard her with stuffed animals.

"Was she sad last night?" Kayla asked looking over at her mother. Claire nodded and Chloe cringed, she was embarrassed. She should be able to take care of her own kid.

"She just had a bad night." Claire told her and that seemed to satisfy Kayla's curiosity.

"Thanks again for taking her for me last night. I'm sure I'll get the hang of things soon." Chloe told Claire. She didn't like the idea of the older woman taking over mothering duties all too often. She has work most mornings and late evenings too, Chloe shouldn't make a habit of relying on her.

"You were struggling, I wouldn't be able to let myself sleep knowing I did nothing to help."

"Well I think everything is under control now if you want to head back up and try for another few hours." Chloe suggested, feeling guilty for putting the woman in a state of exhaustion.

"It's a sweet offer dear but I have work in 3 hours and a house to clean." Claire said. "Kayla you can help, start with your bedroom."

The 13 year-old let out a groan. "Why me? Beca makes most of mess?" She cried. Her mother gave her a stern look and she walked sullenly up the stairs. Claire finished off her coffee before following her up.

Beca took her mother's seat at the table across from Chloe and looked into her crystal blue eyes. Even with the bit of sleep she got last night she was still utterly wrecked. She didn't have much energy to do anything at all. She looked over at Nella whose tongue was rooting around.

"Can you get her for me please?" Chloe asked with a yawn. Beca nodded and wordlessly uncoupled the baby from her bouncer and placed her into her mother's arms. Chloe was too exhausted to strip Nella down to be fed so she was lucky that the babe was being cooperative for once and latched on almost immediately. "Thanks" Chloe whispered as she tried to get herself comfy at the table.

Cian walked in and saw Chloe feeding. His face scrunched in disgust and he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and headed back the way he came. Chloe blushed at the entire scenario. She never felt all too embarrassed about feeding Nella before.

"Don't mind him." Beca told her sending her discomfort.

"Beca do you think I should move out?" Chloe asked, examining Nella's head. She didn't want to have to decipher Beca's reaction. If she was happy to see her leave it might very well break Chloe.

"What? Why do you want to go?" Beca asked quizzically. She can't see where this is coming from.

"I don't want to go per se. I just don't want to feel like a burden on your family. You've all already given me so much and I have nothing to give in return." Chloe confided. "I'm too much, I still have school ahead of me that I can't afford and baby stuff I can't afford and more comfortable bras" Chloe grumbled the last part pulling at the sports bra she'd been using as a maternity bra seeing as they get dirty fast.

"Chloe my mom wouldn't offer you all this if she didn't already understand the consequences. Where else would you go?" Beca asked

Chloe shrugged. She had nowhere really. 9 months ago when this all started she had begged Aubrey to let her stay with her but their families close ties would never allow it. If Aubrey's father ever found out that she had Chloe were still friends Aubrey would have hell to pay. She has an aunt in Florida who was never on board with her father's extremist views on things, she might let her stay there for a while.

"I do love it here Beca. I love how caring your mom is and how she always checks on me when she goes to bed. It makes me feel that little bit safer and I see Kayla as like a little sister I never had and it was so much fun having her paint my toes when I couldn't reach them anymore." Chloe smiled.

"Do you think of me as a sister too?" Beca asked looking intensely at Chloe, for any inkling of a reaction. Chloe simply shook her head no and didn't elaborate any further.

"Of course I love that you're here Becs." Chloe gushed, answering a question never posed. "I think it's so cool that you have all that cool DJ stuff and that you harmonise with me when I sing theme songs from old Disney Channel shows. And I love it when you helped me with all my books in school when I got too big to even though you really didn't have to."

"I love that you're here to Chlo. I love hearing you sing when you make breakfast and when you hide in random corners just to scare me. Even if it did break my phone once."

"Debatable" Chloe inputted. Beca gave her a dark chuckle and a look that said otherwise.

"So please don't say you want to leave, I love you here and Kayla loves the baby and Cian likes to stare at you rack when there isn't a baby on them"

Chloe laughed and threw the burping cloth at Beca.

It gave her a sort of comfort to know that Beca really did want her to stay but it didn't help with Chloe's feeling that Nella was just another mouth and that sooner or later they will all stop feeling sorry for the little redhead whose parents threw her out.

 **A/N: So there's the second chapter. If anyone had any queries or suggestions please don't be afraid to tell me. I'm not to sure when the third chapter will be out but I'll try to be as fast as possible. If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review your feedback is so important to me. Love and kisses xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came and the house was full of bustle. Claire had an early shift at work and Beca and Kayla both had school to attend. Beca did try and weasel her way out of it but Claire was having none of it. She values education above most things. Beca suspects it's because she herself never got to finish high school. She even had an agreement with Chloe that once Nella was three months that Chloe would start returning to school. Chloe had agreed at the time but Beca had doubts she'd uphold her end of the bargain because Chloe is quick to panic whenever the baby isn't in the same room as her.

She was going to be alone for most of the day, well Cian would be upstairs but he seldom strikes a conversation with Chloe. It's probably weird having a random teenager move into the bedroom next door so Chloe never really holds in against him. Claire is constantly trying to get him to engage more with Chloe so she would feel 'more like a part of the family' but it honestly didn't faze Chloe.

She watched as Beca put together her lunch last minute. Like she did most mornings. Beca refused to eat the cafeteria food so she always brought a random assortment of lunchtime snacks with her. Today's lunch included a fruit pouch, a banana, two pears, crackers and a string cheese.

"Will you not need more than that?" Chloe asked looking over at Beca. Chloe was still in her pajamas and she had no real plans of putting actual clothes on.

"Eh maybe." Beca shrugged "I'm sure I can scab off of someone if needs be." She tossed her 'lunch' in her empty book bag with the loose pens that shook along the bottom.

"Yeah those girls do tend to over pack." Chloe giggled.

"Are you going to be okay alone today?" Beca asked fidgeting at the straps of her bag.

"Oh, totes. Nella only likes to throw a fit at night time. She's a dream during the day." Chloe said brushing off Beca's worry. Becs didn't look convinced but didn't push any further. The week old infant gurgled. She was starting to fill out a bit Beca noticed, her clothes were no longer swimming off of her. Chloe did still have to roll the sleeves thrice though.

"Okay well I should go or else I'll miss the bus. You two have fun." Beca told Chloe before heading off to find her mother. She was in her room getting ready herself.

"Hey mom I'm heading now."

Claire nodded her head and smiled at her daughter. "Be good, Beca" was all she said and Beca trotted down the stairs.

The bus stop was two blocks from her house, which wasn't too bad in comparison to how far it was from other people's houses. There air was a little too humid for April and Beca regretted wearing a cardigan. Her neighbour Jesse ran up behind her.

"Hey! Heard your...housemate? Roommate? Chloe, had her baby." He said as he ran up to walk alongside her. Beca jumped a bit at his sudden appearance but regained her composure just as fast as she had lost it.

"Yes my housemate, roommate Chloe did indeed have a baby." Beca repeated dryly. Jesse smiled at her.

"Is it fun having a baby in the house? I'm an only child of only child parents so I've never even been around kids before." Jesse asked. Beca looked at him perplexed, how can someone go 16 years without encountering a child.

"The baby's fine, she just likes to be with Chloe really." Beca shrugged. She didn't know what kind of person Nella was. She doubted Chloe did either she's only a week old, you can't have a personality that quick.

"I bet your sister is psyched, it's kind of like you guys are aunts now."

Jesse never really did shut up. He was one of Beca's longest friends but he knew how to irritate her like no one else. "I'm not her aunt." Was all Beca said before tuning Jesse out in favour of the clunky headphones she wore around her neck. Jesse faked offence but it wasn't the first time this has happened to him.

The bus arrived after two minutes or so and the students sulked on. Beca and Jesse always sat next to each other towards the back. It was handy always sitting in the same spot because it meant other students steered clear of it.

When they arrived at school Beca was quickly ambushed by Aubrey Posen.

"How is Chloe doing?" She asked pushing close into Beca's personal space. It was seldom that the pair could actually talk on the phone due to Aubrey's father's controlling nature and general dislike for Chloe Beale so since Chloe took time off school Aubrey has been getting her Chloe fix first hand from Beca. Much to Beca's disdain. She found the blonde rather irritable and didn't understand how Chloe put up with her.

"Good I think. Still tired but not much to be done on that front" Beca informed her pushing past to get to her locker. This didn't seem to satisfy Aubrey.

"And the baby? How is Nella?" She asked inching closer to Beca again. Beca sighed again.

"She's doing good too." Beca shut her locker door and attempted to walk away but she could hear the clicking on Aubrey's boots on the schools lino floors follow her.

"I found some tips online about how to get newborns to sleep, because I know she's been having trouble with that" she eyed Beca waiting to see if Beca had anything to add, when she didn't Aubrey continued "Lavender is meant to really good to relax them and stuff. So I have lavender oil and a lavender infused owl for her. I was hoping you could give them to her for me."

Beca sighed and turned to Aubrey and gave a slight nod. Aubrey smirked happily. "Tell her that the article online says massaging the oils work best because then they're already relaxed on top of the help from the lavender."

"Okay Aubrey I will." Beca promised before continuing on her way to homeroom.

That seemed to satisfy Aubrey as she didn't follow Beca any further which she was grateful for. She doesn't particularly want to spend the entire day answering inquiries about that baby because if she is being honest she doesn't know the answers for most. Chloe always has the kid in her arms and if she doesn't it's her mom or Kayla begging one of them to let her hold the baby. Beca never felt that urge to want to hold Nella.

It's fine when she does, it's sweet even. The baby gives off a warmth of sorts and she's just the right weight that it doesn't quite hurt your arms but Beca never felt a longing for it. She herself has never volunteered to hold Nella, any time she does is under Chloe's request. She knows that Chloe wants Beca to be every bit as in love with Nella as she is and Beca is struggling in a way to do so. Of course she liked Nella, she's an extension of Chloe but Beca didn't like the new dynamic she brought.

She found her seat in homeroom and sat in the back. Her homeroom teacher smiled at her smugly and asked for a note for her week of absence. When Beca didn't have one, he began to rant on and on about the importance of a note to explain one's absence and that refusal to get said note reflects very poorly on the student in question. His eyes never left Beca through his ranting speech. She rolled her eyes and mumbled "I'll have one tomorrow"

It was a bold faced lie but it ended the ranting so Beca took it as a win. Beca would more than likely forget she needed a note by the time she got home.

She buried her head down and tried to sleep for the remaining fifteen minutes. All she wanted was to be at home but when she was at home she hated it. She wanted to talk to Chloe like she did before Nella came along but now Chloe is constantly feeding her, or burping her or holding her. And when she does sleep Chloe checks on her constantly to ensure she is still breathing. Beca thinks it's a strange worry to have but Chloe is always watching the babies just rise and fall.

She doesn't blame Chloe. She understands that Nella has to come first but Beca doesn't enjoy it. Plus Beca feels just as tired as Chloe because each night when Nella wakes Beca does too. She has stopped going to check on her because Chloe is trying to be self sufficient and not wanting to rely on others when Nella fussed. That doesn't stop Beca from laying awake feeling guilty until the baby stops crying.

Chloe perched Nella up on her chest. She had just finished burping her and was enjoying simply cuddling her. It was really lonely at the house. Beca had taken the week off school and Claire had taken the week off work to help her get settled in with the new arrival but that couldn't last forever and it was now just Chloe and Nella in the house. Cian was upstairs and hadn't come down yet. Chloe suspected he wouldn't in fear of walking in on her feeding again.

She couldn't even text the girls since they were all in class. It was all very lonely and as much as she loved Nella she was excited for when Nella got a bit bigger so that Chloe could take her out more and see her friends again, baby in tow.

They all drifted apart a little when Chloe got pregnant. She understands why, it's surprising for your 17 year old best friend to suddenly be carrying life underneath her sweater. It still hurt though, to be calling Aubrey at night needing her best friend and gave her blank her calls. She understood that her father forbade Aubrey from talking to her and Aubrey was just playing it safe, not wanting to be caught at home but it still hurt.

She was grateful for Beca though, she just slipped into the spot Aubrey vacated and Chloe could vent her frustrations onto her. Well most of them anyway. Chloe didn't really have anyone to talk to when she first moved in. She hardly knew the family and as kind as they were and still are Chloe found it hard to settle in for the longest time. A part of her was expecting to get a call off her parents to say that they were caught up in their emotions and they made a rash decision. That Chloe was more than welcome back home with their grandchild. That call never came, her mother never sent her a text asking how she was, her sister Alice averted her eyes when they past in the school halls. Chloe could feel her eyes staring at her when she thought Chloe couldn't tell though. It was lonely.

Alice was less than a year older than Chloe. Their family called them Irish twins, they were 10 months apart. Chloe knew she was unplanned herself. No sane person plans a second child when their first is two months old. Of course her father would never admit that. Everything had to be perfect for him and admitting that Chloe was a surprise would be embarrassing for him. He worried far too much about the opinion of others.

Alice was always a little jealous of Chloe growing up. She was the baby when Alice was still a baby so of course she was jealous when the attention was suddenly on somebody else. It led further through their childhood too. For a while they had the same friend group and they'd invite Chloe out but not Alice or when Chloe had her first kiss before Alice did. There father preferred Chloe a bit too, well not anymore. She was a calmer baby, Alice was fussy and threw temper tantrums left, right and centre but Chloe was always pretty passive. Chloe was much more of a daddy's girl than Alice ever was, she was much more independent. She remembers being three and wandering into his study while he made important business calls and just sitting on his lap doodling on random scraps of paper. She'd never have that again.

Nella would never have a grandpa. It hurt Chloe's heart, she didn't really have a Dad either. Her dad, Tom is studying out of state in college and has only sent her a text since the birth of their daughter. Chloe never really expected much from him in the first place. They were never even a couple, just something casual. He isn't even all that convinced Nella is his. She doesn't look like him all that much either. Chloe suspects she'll have his eyes because they're a far bit darker than her own but they're still subject to change.

Chloe cast a glance at the clock on the wall, 1:30. Beca would be home in an hour. She'd be less lonely then. She could have a real conversation instead of talking one sided to a week old infant about how great it would be if she didn't spit up.

She felt Nella's little fingers curl and grab onto the fabric of her shirt, reminding Chloe she was there. Chloe smirked at her and began to pat lightly on her butt. She hiccups suddenly scaring herself. Chloe giggled at her as Nella let out a small cry and another hiccup. "Oh you're okay, silly goose."

Nella's sobs subsided but she hiccuped periodically, her grip remaining tight on Chloe's top. Chloe kissed the top of her head and held her just as tight until her hiccups stopped.

She heard Cian make his way downstairs. Chloe gathered all of Nella's things a little closer to her as best as possible. She always felt like a giant slob with Nella because she had everything littered around the place. She had basically babyified every room in the house to serve Nella's needs.

He walked into the kitchen-living room area, his earbuds in his ears. He gave a slight nod towards Chloe and opened up the refrigerator. Chloe's nerves skyrocketed. She never had any problem with Cian before Nella was born but since she came she's felt a need to prove herself around him. That Chloe wasn't just some helpless kid. She didn't like it.

He took a yoghurt and an apple from the fruit bowl before heading back upstairs. Chloe relaxed a little, her shoulders loosening. Nella squirmed a little and nudged her knees tighter to her chest, pushing her butt into the air.

Nella liked to cuddle just as much as Chloe. She fell back asleep. All she ever did was feed, sleep, cuddle, repeat. It tired Chloe quickly. She strapped Nella into the bouncer, careful not to wake her up. Once Nella was secure and happily sleeping Chloe did the same herself. Curling up under the large throw on the sofa and sleeping. She'd probably wake again in two hours for Nella's next feed. It was becoming like clockwork, second hand for her.

Beca collected Kayla from her bus stop after finishing school. She was always frustrated when she had to do this, Kayla was 13 she could certainly walk home herself. She'd made the complaint to her mother but she was quick to brush it off saying it was safer that way. It was probably because Kayla was the youngest. Nonetheless Beca waited impatiently for her little sister at the bus stop. She hopped happily off her bus, waving goodbye to her friends. Beca would have been so embarrassed if Cian had to collect her from the bus stop when she was in middle school but Kayla had a weird sort of pride about it. She wanted people to know that Beca was her sister. She couldn't see why, if anything Beca would assume the opposite. Her grunge look was very much in contrast to Kayla's preppy 'I own three horses' look.

"Hi." Kayla greeted with a smile waiting for Beca to stand up from the street corner she had no problem sitting on. Kayla found that a bit disgusting but paid no mind to it. Beca grunted a reply and Kayla babbled on about how her day in school was and Beca half listened. She would be more annoyed but she felt as though it was the first time today someone wasn't questioning her about Nella.

"And you know how the sports teacher is a sexist pig? So Gracie and I thought it'd be hilarious.." Beca tuned her out. She nodded her head periodically to give the illusion she was but she had lost interest fairly quickly.

She should have napped more in school.

Her mom didn't get home until 7 that evening which meant Beca was in charge of dinner since Cian is useless and all Kayla can make is a mediocre spaghetti bolognese and grilled cheese sandwiches. That's not to say Beca's is much better.

And it had to be full of sustenance since Chloe was a human factory producing food for a thankless being. Her mother had phrased it different. Beca racked her brain for something to cook that is also healthy and tastes nice.

"Beca! Are you even listening?" Kayla whined.

"What? Of course I am, the sexist sports teacher." Beca replied quickly.

Kayla rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever Becs." She pushed a bit ahead of her sister and walked three paces ahead of her.

When they finally reached home Beca had to unlock the door since Kayla doesn't own a set of house keys. Kayla was quick to march up the stairs loudly. Each stomp louder than the last. Beca wanted to scream at her that there was a baby in the house but she bit her tongue. She made her way into the sitting room to find a sleepy Chloe rubbing her eyes and a conked out Nella.

"Welcome home." Chloe said with a yawn. Beca smirked at her. Chloe was still in her pajamas. There was a stain on the top from God knows what. Chloe was covered in stains these days.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"My boobs hurt." Chloe said holding the left one with a bit of a pout.

"Well there's a tiny person sucking on them like 12 times a day." Beca pointed out.

"I think she cracked a nipple." Chloe whined to Beca.

"That can happen?" Beca asked incredulously. How can that happen? Chloe nodded her bottom lip jutting out further. "Ouch."

"Do you wanna see?" Chloe asked. Beca looked at her wide eyed, her face flushing red. "I was kidding." Chloe added

"Well you whip them out that often I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't."

Chloe laughed softly. "How was school." She asked sitting up a bit straighter.

"Same old, same old. All the girls were asking about you two."

"All good things I hope." Chloe chuckled.

"Of course, Aubrey gave me some lavender massage shit for you." Beca told her pulling out the bottle of oil and the small fabric owl.

"Oh, that's cool." Chloe said reaching over to play with the owl and smelling it.

"I wasn't properly listening to her if I'm being honest so you'll have to google some of that massage shit."

"I'm assuming they're for Nella."

"Correct. Help her sleep." Beca added

"All she does is sleep. Just not when I would like her to. I think her nub is going to fall off soon." Chloe told her, referring the the stump of an umbilical cord left.

"Good. That thing is gross to look at."

"I'm going to keep it."

Beca grimaced. She couldn't understand why that is something Chloe wanted to keep. "Chloe that's sick."

Chloe frowned and pushed Beca lightly. "Is not, that little cord connected us." Chloe informed her pointently.

"You have a baby to remind you of that, you don't need gross, shrivelled up tissue." Beca said trying to convince her to throw it away.

"Relax, it isn't like I'm going to put it on display. I just want to keep it."

"You are a weirdo Chloe Beale."

"Don't you forget it."

 **A/N: Well here is chapter three. Thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter and everyone who followed and favourited. It means a lot to me. If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to leave it in a review or in a P.M. There will be** ** _a lot_** **more Bechloe in the next chapter so stay tuned for that. Please leave a review. Love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Sorry for the delay in updating I was finishin my final exams in school but they're all finished now, so hopefully I have more time to update. Please leave a review with any suggestions on how to improve it or any critiques you may have. Everything is appreaciated. Thank you :)**

"Chloe I think you should get out of the house for a while." Claire told her other dinner that Sunday. Claire looked up a bit surprised. She hadn't been outside except from coming back from the hospital since having Nella. It wasn't an intentional choice it just happened that way. Besides she's petrified of anything happening to Nella before she is vaccinated.

"But I don't even have a stroller for Nella yet. And she's still so little." Chloe argued with a slight whine in her voice. She seldom stood up to Claire, Chloe had seen first hand how angry she got with her own kids when they had a difference of opinion but Chloe's rebuttal didn't faze her.

"I meant leave Nella at home. She's fine with me you know that. And you've been pumping milk so if she gets hungry it will be fine. It will be for like an hour. It'll be good for you, stretch out a bit. It can't be good being cooped up all day." Chloe watched Cian squirm at the mention of her pumping. He walked in on her pumping the other day on accident, he turned bright red, murmured an apology and swiftly walked the other direction.

Chloe didn't like the idea of leaving Nella so soon. The pair have been in the same room for most of the time since Chloe came home. What if she got scared of her hiccups again and wanted Chloe to hold on to.

"I just don't want to leave her." Chloe mumbled looking down at her food, pushing it side to side.

"Don't be silly. It'll only be for like an hour tops. You could meet up with your friends." Claire bribed. Chloe didn't seem sold. "Beca help me." Claire ordered her daughter.

Beca jumped a bit and looked at her mother angrily. She didn't want to make Chloe upset with her by separating her from her daughter. "C'mon Chlo it'd be fun. We can go to the park and get ice-cream." Beca suggested.

Kayla's ears perked at the mention of ice-cream. She looked at Beca with a smile but Beca shot it down with a side glance that told her 'no chance.'

"I appreciate the offer, Claire, but I don't mind staying in here. It's cozy." Chloe argued but Beca knew that her mother's suggestion was more of an order in disguise and Chloe would soon.

"Chloe, just get out of the house for even 15 minutes. I'll watch Nella. Be a teenager for a bit." Claire told her, reaching her hand across the table to hold Chloe's hand. Chloe gave a slight nod, giving into Claire's request.

"Don't panic, this'll be fun." Beca promised. Chloe still looked pretty unsure about the entire thing. Once dinner was finished and Chloe helped clear up, Claire basically pushed Beca and Chloe out the door.

Chloe looked very anxious throughout the entire walk down to the park and kept checking her phone in case Claire called her to come back home.

"So what do you wanna do Chlo." Beca asked casually as they walked slowly down the pavement. Chloe was biting the skin around her thumb. "Want me to call any of the girls? Aubrey, Stacie?" Beca suggested.

"Em.. no thanks. Just you is fine." Chloe whispered, Beca could barely hear her. "Do you think Nella is okay?" Chloe asked anxiously, looking behind them in the direction of the house.

"Of course she is. She loves my mom." Beca reassured. She snaked an arm awkwardly around Chloe's waist giving her a little side hug.

"I know." Chloe mumbled. "I'm just being silly." She chastised.

"Know you aren't. Of course you're going to miss her but this will be good for you." Beca promised giving Chloe's arm a little squeeze before letting go.

"Fresh air does feel good." Chloe noted with a smile sneaking its way across her features.

"See." Beca nudged. "So were too? Ice-cream?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded happily and the pair continued their walk to the park.

Beca was glad that Chloe had relaxed. Dealing with a nervous Chloe is never fun.

When they reached the park Beca got them the ice-cream and Chloe found a bench for them to sit at. It was quiet and it overlooked the lake. There was a bunch of little ducklings paddling around in the water. When Beca was younger her mom used to take them all down to throw stale bread in at the ducks but they haven't done that since Kayla was 7.

"I got you cherry." Beca announced handing Chloe the cone. Chloe smirked happily, eyes hungry.

"Thanks." She replied quickly taking the cone from the younger girl's hand. Beca got plain vanilla for herself. She wasn't a very big fan of ice-cream but she knew Chloe's favourite was cherry. For the beginning stages of her pregnancy she had bad cravings for cherry flavoured things. They used to always sit in the car park behind the convenience store with sour cherry slurpees and twizzlers.

"Does it look like I'm still pregnant?" Chloe asked suddenly poking at her stomach a bit. It was still a bit swollen, like she was still carrying Nella but a Beca couldn't say that. She didn't want to offend Chloe, she was fairly body confident when she was pregnant. Even with all the stretch marks and the changing shapes of her belly button but now she was just chubby and postpartum.

"You had a baby two weeks ago." Beca answered curtly avoiding the question.

"So I do look pregnant still?" Chloe frowned and she began mixing her ice-cream with the little plastic spoon.

"I didn't say that."

"It's what you think, is it? That I'm lazy because I still look pregnant?"

Beca raised her hands defensively. Chloe was getting a little angry and Beca wasn't really too sure why. Chloe noticed that and visibly cooled down a bit.

"I'm sorry Becs. I just don't feel happy with how I look. I mean I'm still in maternity clothes and my insides feel like they're swapping places all the time. I just thought I'd be one of those fit moms that lose their baby weight right off the bat."

"Don't beat yourself up Chloe. You're still healing, you've got like another 6 weeks of period to get through and you've a kid to take care of on top of all that. Who cares if you haven't been hitting the gym?"

Chloe shrugged a bit, avoiding the brunette's eyes. She squirmed in her seat and stared at the little ducklings swimming after their mother in the pond.

"So do you wanna go for a walk after this or do you wanna go home or what do you want to do?" Beca asked trailing off awkwardly.

"I think I should go back to Nella." Chloe told her with certainty. Watching the ducks is making her miss her duckling. She has little ducky footie pajamas that she is still too small for and she has a duck beak novelty pacifier that Lily bought her (It was a set with a dog and bunny one too)

"Okay." Beca agreed finding it pointless to argue with Chloe's decision.

The sun was low in the sky and it was casting an orange tint across everything. It made Chloe's skin glow and her hair to catch her eyes like a bright flame.

"What are you looking at?" Chloe asked feeling Beca's eyes on her. "Did I get ice-cream on me?" She began to wipe around her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"You just look really nice right now." Beca answered without much thought. Chloe looked at her unsure but she couldn't help the way her lips turned up at the brunettes complement.

"I haven't showered in three days but thank you." Chloe said graciously.

"You don't have to wait for my mom to get home for you to shower. I could watch Nella for like 15 minutes." Beca offered. Chloe raised a copper eyebrow.

"That's sweets Becs, but you're terrified of her." Chloe teased pushing the brunette's leg playfully. Beca reddened.

"I'm not terrified of her. She's two weeks old. All she does is sleep." Beca claimed defensively.

"I have a cracked nipple and intense sleep deprivation that says otherwise." Chloe dead panned.

"Exactly. That's why I should watch her for you."

"Are you for real? I kinda got a vibe that you weren't all that into her."

Beca was shocked. Did she feel like that about Nella? She was always apprehensive about the little creature, that was her nature but she didn't not like her. Did she? She got annoyed that Nella made Chloe tired and moody but that wasn't really her fault.

"Where'd you get that from?" Beca asked. Chloe just shrugged.

"Maybe I was wrong."

"Hey sweet pea" Chloe chirped as she walked in the front door. Claire was holding Nella but Chloe was quick to pick the baby from Claire's arms. She gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before nestling her into her arms. "Did you have fun with Claire?"

Nella looked up at Chloe but she didn't react all that much apart from scrunching her forehead until she made herself comfortable in Chloe's arms.

"How was the park?" Claire asked the pair but Chloe ignored her, not intentionally, she was simply enthralled with her daughter and examining her for changes that may have occurred in her 30 minute venture outside.

"It was good. We got ice-cream." Beca answered as she took off her jacket and kicked her shoes off. Claire glared at Beca's shoes and shot her a knowing glare. Beca rolled her eyes and picked the shoes up and put them on the rack.

"Did you have fun?" Claire asked. Chloe looked up from Nella and nodded at Claire with a small smirk playing on her lips. "Well I'm glad, I think you should try do the same sometime during the week. It's good for you."

Chloe shrugged uninterested in going back out for a walk.

Beca understood that a mother's love was unconditional but she can't understand how Chloe could possibly always want to be around Nella even when she's screeching crying and inconsolable. If she were in Chloe's shoes a half an hour walk would be a much appreciated break. Then again Chloe did look so happy with Nella nestled in her arms. So carelessly and naturally beautiful in that one quiet moment.

Claire kissed the small of Nella's head before heading back into the kitchen. Beca teetered on her heels slightly.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Beca asked Chloe but Chloe's attention was completely gone.

It irritated her a little more than she thought it would. Despite only knowing Chloe the guts of 8 months she was her best friend. More than her best friend. She could tell Chloe anything, she has told Chloe everything. Chloe used to tell her everything too, how her sister was a brat or how Aubrey was a pretty shitty friend (Beca's words). But in the short two weeks that felt like two years all of that changed. Beca never even saw Chloe anymore. She wasn't the Chloe she once was, of course she wasn't she's a mother. Chloe couldn't take time away from caring for Nella to listen to how irritating her biology teacher was today or get her opinion on the mixes she's been working on. She has to be a mom.

Beca isn't a mom.

She can't snap at Chloe though. Her emotions are everywhere, having babies do that to you. She doesn't want to upset Chloe either. Beca can't bear watching her big doe eyes fill with sadness like a scolded puppy. So she takes her irritation with her like she used to, before Chloe. Maybe Chloe just needs a break from Beca, she wasn't much help with Nella anyway. She was a pathetic statue that blocked the doorway as people tried getting through with her useless, albeit tiny, frame. She wasn't worth it, Chloe could see it. Beca can too.

"I'll be in my room if you need me Chlo." Beca mumbled. She kept her eyes down, she didn't even notice if the redhead had heard her. She made her way up the stairs as quick as she could, dodging Nella's stuff as it littered the stairs. She has an inordinate amount of white vests.

She'd be out of Chloe's hair in her room. When she see's Chloe again it won't be because Beca is always in the room it'll be because Chloe actually wants to spend time with Beca.

She opened the door to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed despondently. The curtains hadn't been pulled that morning so the room was a dark haze with two strips of light shining through. Beca huffed and rolled over to her side avoiding the light.

Kayla's pink and orange flower sheets juxtaposed Beca's bitter mood. She looked down at her own grey sheets and found them a lot more fitting. Her and Kayla should really match their bedding to help with the cohesiveness of their bedroom.

Was Beca allowed to be angry? They were her feelings and they were real but who was she going to say these to? Kayla adores Nella too much to think anything negative of her, her mother understands Chloe's situation too much to have any judgments and Cian was honestly too busy trying to forget about their houseguests to have any real feelings about their personality changes.

Things were easier before Nella was born and a heck of a lot simpler before Chloe moved in. Beca couldn't help but miss that.


	5. Chapter 5

It was lonely in the house when everyone was gone. Well Cian was upstairs but he and Chloe don't talk all that much. Nella wasn't all that great company either, despite how cute she was dressed in her lime-green onesie. She was on a steady sleep-eat-cuddle schedule that kept Chloe busy but the same routine was growing a bit boring. She loved Nella dearly but she missed hanging out with Aubrey or having late night chats with Beca.

Beca had been distant lately. Chloe understood it, Beca didn't know how to act around babies. It scared her but Chloe was still a bit lonely. She tried texting Aubrey last night but she never got a reply. Some best-friend, too afraid of her father's opinion to stick up for her.

Her friends gave her a lot of space. They thought that's what she needed, time to bond with the baby and catch up on sleep but in reality Chloe was bored. There was never anything on TV, she had no one to text and her newborn baby wasn't exactly much of a conversationalist.

"Nella Bella what are we going to do?" Chloe asked the babe. She played with her feet lightly bouncing them up and down. Nella squirmed a little, flopping her chubby arms against the sofa.

She was a month old today. She'd most definitely gotten bigger. She was still in newborn clothes. They had a better fit though, Chloe didn't have to roll the sleeves up umpteen times anymore. It kinda made Chloe sad, her tiny doll wasn't as tiny anymore.

It was nice outside today. It was really warm for late spring. Chloe considered taking Nella out the back garden. The most sun Nella has seen was the walk from the house into the car and back. It might be nice, relax in the sun for a bit but Chloe was still terrified that Nella might get burnt too badly or catch some weird disease, so inside they remained following their tired routine of feeds and cuddles.

Chloe sighed and picked up her phone. 10:30. Another four and a half hours until Beca is home. That is if she was even going to acknowledge Chloe when she did come home. Lately she was running up to bedroom and camping out there until dinner was ready. Before Nella, Chloe would have simply followed her up but Chloe has a sneaking suspicion that Beca doesn't want her to follow. Chloe understood that and she respected it but she still missed Beca.

Beca was the one that helped her feel like she belonged in this house and without her, Chloe felt like she was on uneven ground again. That they were all just waiting 4 months until Chloe turned 18 before casting her away. She could try going home. They've had time to calm down after the whole debacle. Maybe they'd be happy to see Chloe again and be willing to accept Nella. Chloe might even find it in her to forgive them. She definitely could.

She can't see her father changing his mind though. He made his decision and her mother would never go against it. Alice never even once tried to call her and see if she was safe. She had seen Chloe at school before Nella was born. She knew that she had found somewhere to stay but she never asked where, never even said hi. Everything just felt incredibly lonely right now. Even though she was surrounded by people she knew cared about her, she felt like she didn't fit in. She knew she didn't.

* * *

Beca drummed her fingers along the table at lunch. She sat with Fat Amy and Stacie but she was barely in the conversation. They were talking about something that had happened in art that morning. Beca didn't really care too much. She didn't do art. She can't draw for shit, it was common knowledge amongst her friends. She did history instead, it was probably her biggest regret. It was her weakest subject and she hated basically everyone in the class. It was good for napping though. The annoying neighbour boy would always try and start conversations with her, he never quiets got the message that Beca would rather sleep than talk to him.

It felt weird sitting with Chloe's friends without Chloe. Before she and Chloe became friends and Chloe unofficially welcomed her into their group Beca used to just sit at the back of the cafeteria and keep to herself. She was never really apart of a "girl group" before then. She watched with annoyance as she watched Aubrey march head high down the rows of tables before plonking herself on front of Beca.

She had a school lunch, today was lasagna. Beca never understood why if Aubrey was so rich she didn't just bring in her own fancy lunch. She seems like more of a fennel-salad person than a greasy-school-lunch-lasagna one. Beca knew that Aubrey was just here to get her Chloe fix from Beca, she couldn't care less about the brunette.

It confused Beca that Aubrey can act like she and Chloe are still best friends in school and bombard her with questions about Nella when she never gives the redhead a call.

"So how was Chloe and baby this morning?" Aubrey asked with a smile that Beca doubted was genuine. Beca shrugged her shoulders and looked away from the prim-proper blonde.

"I was in a rush, I didn't really get to see them much." Beca grumbled, picking at the skin around her thumb. It was only half-a-lie but a lie that Aubrey saw through. She gave Beca a skeptical look, her sea-green eyes squinting. Beca tried not to look too intimidated under her frightening gaze.

"Maybe you should wake up earlier." Aubrey suggested with a condescending tone as she began unwrapping her knife and fork from their plastic covering.

"Maybe you should call your 'best friend' instead of asking me how she is all the time." Beca grumbled under her breath.

"Excuse you?!" Aubrey asked angrily. Beca looked up. Aubrey's face was twisted in shock and anger. "Chloe knows I can't call her. She understands. Maybe you should keep your stupid opinions out of it!"

Beca smirked slightly as she watched Aubrey move down the table sitting next to Stacie instead. Hopefully that put an end to the irritating Nella questions. She could vaguely hear Aubrey moaning to Stacie about her and asking her if she thought that Chloe was upset with her.

The annoying neighbour boy walked over to their table. "Hey, what was that all about?" He asked Beca. Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed. Of course he'd have the audacity to ask.

"It's really not any of your business." Beca told him before standing up from the table and walking outside.

Their school let them eat lunch outside as long as it was on school grounds. Beca thought it was stupid and that they should just let them go home for lunch. Normally the only people who are outside are the people who are really into sport and the people really into weed. Beca was neither of those but she needed to get out of there.

Yes those girls have grown on her greatly over the last 9 months but they weren't her friends. Beca didn't need friends, she didn't have friends before Chloe and that was fine.

"Hey wait up." She heard from behind her. Beca groaned loudly and reluctantly turned around.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Beca asked tiredly. He had a goofy smile on his face and was struggling to keep him book bag on one shoulder.

"You just looked pretty annoyed back there I'm just making sure everything was okay."

Beca could tell that he genuinely cared and that pissed her off. She constantly shits on him and he still cares.

"Yeah I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." She tells him before stomping off again. She runs a hand through her hair.

She sits down on the steps of the bleachers. They weren't really allowed wander that far, especially when they were in the middle of a season but Beca didn't care.

"Hey!" Beca heard a voice. She groaned expecting to see a teacher but instead locked eyes with some senior she recognised. She never spoke to him before. She knew that he came to the school through the same program as Amy but she didn't know where he was from. "Aren't you friends with that pregnant girl?" He asked lighting a cigarette casually. He had an English accent.

Beca sighed, this was her reputation after nearly two years of being in the school. "She's not pregnant anymore so…" She stood up from the bleachers and was about to make her way to find somewhere else to hide.

"You want one?" He asked taking a drag.

"One what?" Beca asked confused. These types of people rarely spoke to anyone else in the school let alone her.

"A smoke." He clarified as he pulled one out of the box. Beca stared at him in confusion. Why her? Why now?

"Um.." Beca said unsure of what to do.

"You ever smoke before?" He asked her. Beca shook her head no. Luke smirked, before announcing, "I'll teach you."

He handed Beca the cigarette between his two fingers and light it for her.

"Suck in, hold it, breath in a bit deeper, blow out." He instructed. Beca did as told before coughing loudly.

"I'm not very good." She said in an attempt to hand him back the cigarette.

"Go on try again." He egged, so Beca did. "It's Luke by the way"

* * *

Chloe looked up at the clock, it was 3:15. Beca and Kayla should've been home by now. Claire doesn't get home from work until 6:00 tonight. She sighed, she was looking forward to the pair coming home. Even if Beca wasn't in the mood to talk to her, Kayla was always good company.

She grabbed her phone and soaked Beca's number. It rang through, leading her to Beca's voicemail. Chloe sighed and hung up. Maybe she got held back after school, she wasn't the most angelic student, or Kayla's bus could be late.

Chloe debated asking Cian if there was something on after school but decided not to. She never quite felt secure around him lately. She saw on snapchat that all of their friends were home from school, so where was Beca? Reluctantly she texted Stacie asking if she'd seen Beca at the end of school. Stacie was probably the closest to Beca in their group, Chloe thought she used to be but lately she's not so certain.

She was surprised when Stacie started calling her. The most she had heard from her friends was the occasional text in the group chat and the odd snapchat since they came to visit her.

"Hey Stacie." Chloe said softly, Nella was asleep next to her.

"Has Beca not come home yet?" Stacie asked nervously. Chloe was alarmed at the concern that was laced in Stacie's voice.

"No, she's meant to pick Kayla up but they aren't home yet." Chloe told Stacie. "Did something happen at school today?"

"I didn't think it was big. Beca and Aubrey had a 'fight' at lunch and Beca stormed off. She wasn't in class then afterwards so we figured she went home." Stacie told her.

"Oh my god. What if something happened?" Chloe asked nervously. "What about Kayla, oh god?"

"Calm down, Chlo." Stacie's voice was assertive. It was mostly just to calm Chloe down since she was worried too. "I'm sure Beca is fine. She's probably just burning steam. She'll be back soon."

"I think this is my fault?" Chloe said helplessly as she stood up and began to pace.

"Why? What'd you do?" Stacie asked confused, Beca never mentioned being annoyed or fighting with Chloe.

"She's been avoiding me lately, I don't know what I did but I think I did something. I have to get Kayla."

"I'll pick Kayla up for her." Stacie offered.

Stacie lived a half hour away whereas Chloe was only a ten minute walk. As much as she didn't want to bring Nella out yet she'd have to or else the twelve year old would be left standing at a busstop.

"Thanks Stace, but I don't want her waiting outside that much longer. God, where on earth is Beca?"

"I promise if I hear from her you're the first person I tell." Stacie promised.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you." Chloe said and hung up the phone.

Chloe surrounded the sleeping baby with pillows in case she suddenly decided to learn how to roll over before heading upstairs to find the baby carrier.

She never bought Nella a stroller, she never had any real use for it until now. It was pretty warm outside so Chloe prayed the baby wouldn't burn. She had a tiny sun hat protecting her face but that was it. She tried as carefully as she could to place her in the baby carrier without waking her up but it didn't work. A whimper escaped the tiny baby and she began to cry after being rudely awoken.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, go back to sleep." Chloe whispered as she rubbed down her tiny button nose. It didn't put her to sleep but she quietened down and snuggled in against Chloe's chest, she grabbed two handfuls of Chloe's shirt and stayed like that.

The pair walked as quick as they could to Kayla's bus stop to find the twelve year old sitting boredly at the pavement. The twelve year old knew her own way home and was more than capable of doing so but Claire was very adamant that Beca had to walk her home, it was safer. Brandon used to do the same for Beca and Cian when they were younger before he moved out.

Chloe managed the 10 minute walk in seven minutes and she was pretty proud of that considering she was carrying 10 pounds on the front of her.

"Chloe?" Kayla asked confused. She wiped her shorts clean and picked up her book bag. "Where's Beca?"

"She's running late, sorry you had to wait so long." Chloe answered quickly. Kayla didn't need to know that her sister had been missing from school since lunch and had forgotten to pick her up from the bus stop.

"Oh." Kayla mumbled. "Nella's hat is cute." She said changing the subject.

* * *

Luke worked part time at the local radio station. They didn't broadcast pretty far but they let him chose the tracks that did get air time. Beca thought that was pretty cool. He offered to show it to her sometime.

The pair of them were sitting in Luke's car. Before lunch was over they both left and got McDonalds. They'd been driving about since then, just listening to music. Luke's music style was a lot similar to Beca's.

Beca was actually enjoying spending time with someone who wasn't constantly asking her about Chloe or Nella. She felt a bit guilty, for not wanting to talk about Chloe but she was fed up with it.

"So Beca I've told you all about me, now it's your turn." Luke told her.

"What's there to tell? Um…. I want to produce music. Once I'm finished senior year I'm headed straight to L.A." Beca offered.

"You don't like it here in Atlanta?" Luke asked jokingly.

"I don't like it here in Georgia." Beca barked back. It was a truly horrid state. "I don't understand why you came on exchange here of all places."

"Take what you get." Luke answered with a shrug. "Do you drink?" He asked Beca glancing over at her before returning his gaze to the road.

"Man you're really corrupting me today aren't you." Beca laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just a couple of friends of mine are having a party on Saturday. I was wondering if you want to come." He asked

Beca was surprised. She'd never been to a real high school party before, let alone invited to one by an English exchange student she'd met that day. "Yeah I'll see if I'm free." Beca mumbled.

"Put your number in here and let me know. I'd love to see you there." He said as he passed his phone over to Beca. Beca went to put her number in when she saw the time.

"Oh my god is it 4:30?!" She asked surprised.

Luke looked up at the clock on the dash and nodded. "Why you gotta be somewhere?" He asked

"I was meant to pick my little sister up from school two hours ago." Beca groaned rubbing her eyes. Kayla was going to snitch on her and her mom is going to find out she ditched school.

"You need me to drop you home?" Luke asked. Beca sighed and nodded. She knew this bliss was too good to last.

"Please."

She gave him the address at 15 minutes later she was home, thankfully she noticed the time before her mom finished work.

"Thanks for the ride." She muttered before jumping out of the car and towards the door.

Before she could even put her key in the door Kayla swung the door open. A bitter look plastered across her face. "Where were you?" She asked angrily.

"Omigod, relax. I got caught up at school, you know actual important stuff." Beca lied and pushed Kayla out of the way. Kayla scoffed angrily.

"Well you could've let me know." Kayla told her angrily before stomping up the stairs into their bedroom. Beca sighed. She couldn't hide from Chloe and Kayla since Kayla had stolen her hiding spot.

"Where were you Becs?" Chloe asked her, she appeared in the doorway into the living room after Kayla stormed off. Nella was perched on her chest very much alert for once.

"You heard, I was caught up at school." Beca told her. Chloe looked at her disappointed.

"Why are you lying to me, Beca?" She asked sadly. You could see it clearly in her eyes. Beca never wanted to upset Chloe, she'd never want that, she isn't even too sure why she felt the need to lie to Chloe too. "I know you left school at lunch."

"Did Aubrey finally call you just to tell you that?" Beca asked, deflecting the question.

"Aubrey? What? No. Stacie told me, she's worried about you too. Where were you?" Chloe asked confused about Beca's accusation.

"I wish everyone would just mind their own business." Beca groaned moving past Chloe to get into the kitchen.

Chloe sighed and sat on the sofa watching as Beca got herself a bottle of water. "I can't help it if I worry about you Beca." Chloe mumbled.

"I was just out with a friend, happy?" Beca asked condescendingly. Chloe's brow furrowed, she can't understand why Beca is being so cold with her.

"Who? It wasn't any of the girls." Chloe asked skeptically.

"Look can we just drop this?" Beca asked.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me!" Chloe yelled angrily startling Nella. The baby let out a soft whimper before starting to wail. Chloe sighed and Beca grumbled. Chloe stood up and rocked Nella gently up on her chest glaring accusingly at Beca.

"Don't blame me, you're the one that yelled." Beca claimed defensively.

"Only because you won't tell me anything anymore." Chloe grunted in frustration. "Beca I have no one!" Chloe cried angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my god, do you even hear yourself? Chloe you have everyone. My own mother pays more attention to you than she does any of her real kids. All I hear every day at school is 'how's Chloe doing' and you're telling me you've no one. You literally have a tiny person with you all the time! Please, I have no one." Beca retaliated.

Chloe stared at her dumbfounded. How can Beca stand there and claim these things. "Fine. Enjoy having no one, I'm going upstairs." Chloe told her calmly as she collected Nella's stuff awkwardly as she tried to calm her cries and walked upstairs.

Beca rested her elbows on the countertop and buried her face in her hands. She doesn't want to fight with Chloe, she never wants to fight with Chloe.

 **A.N so that's Chapter 5.**

 **I was also wondering if anyone knows what colour Aubrey's eyes are. I wrote that they were green because I think they look green but on the wiki it says blue. Confuses me a little.**

 **Please leave a review if you have any suggestions or if you liked it, you're support is always appreciated. Until next time**


End file.
